


Emergency Shelter

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Minor Character(s), Random Pairing Generator, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalon takes refuge from an explosion and finds she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> A random pairing (Deva/Avalon), intended to be for a b7friday prompt, but I never got round to posting it. I found it later, though, and liked it enough to post here.

_Four – three – two – one –_

Avalon counted down under her breath as she ran, and then flung herself in through the nearest doorway – straight into the arms of somebody already hiding there. The charge went off at that moment and whoever it was pulled her further in, but the explosion that deafened them both and lit up the sky outside obliterated the possibility of questions even before it was followed by falling debris and clouds of dust.

She coughed and then let go of him, edging away cautiously, her hand going down to her weapon just in case, although he hadn’t exactly behaved threateningly yet; in fact he’d been trying not all that effectively to shield her, she thought. Nevertheless, she tightened her fingers around the gun and pressed it into his side. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d prefer _not_ to get caught in the explosion,” he said, edging away from her. “I’m sorry – I was only –”

She relaxed fractionally. The dust was settling now and there was still light getting through from outside. She knew him, at least vaguely. “You’re part of Aldor’s team. Deva, isn’t it?”

“Yes. There were a few last minute alterations that needed to be made to the programming,” he said, and then gave her a small smile. “I know who you are, of course. Everyone does.”

“Not everyone, I hope,” she returned, and then moved back towards the entrance, only to find it blocked by fallen masonry. The whole place was probably unsafe now, she thought. She glanced back towards him. “Any other exits?”

“There might be,” he said, and then moved away into the darkness. There was a long pause and then he returned. “It doesn’t look very safe.”

Avalon nodded. “Well, we’ll have to wait for a bit. I think, with a bit of help, we could easily get this side cleared – at least enough for us to get through.”

“That’s something,” he said, although he gave an uneasy look upwards and around him as something else fell somewhere. “Oh, dear.”

It was such a mild epithet that she bit back a laugh and wondered again what the hell he was doing here, but then, she thought, instantly sobered, that was never a good question to ask, not for any of them.

“My communicator’s been damaged,” she said, shaking it. 

He turned his head, coughing himself now at the dust. “I could take a look, if you like.”

“Why not?” She handed it over but it fell into pieces in his hands.

He picked them up carefully and passed them back. “Ah. Damaged was an understatement.” 

“So, for the moment, we’ll just have to keep quiet – and hope the right people come looking,” she said, and sat down.

He remained standing for a while and the eventually said, “You met Blake, didn’t you, once? They said.”

“Once,” said Avalon. Maybe Deva was a spy; maybe that explained it. She hoped not, but you never knew. She shrugged. “Yes. I did. And he’s still out there, somewhere. It doesn’t matter what they say.”

“Yes,” he murmured. 

After a few more minutes, she said, “You could sit down here, you know.”

“Oh, I don’t think –”

“And if we die in here, at least that was worth it.”

“I suppose that is the way to look at it,” he said, but he sounded doubtful.

“It’s worth it,” said Avalon. “It doesn’t make it easy.” The leader always had to be fearless, though, didn’t she? She leant her head back against the wall. “You could sit next to me. I promise I don’t bite. At least, not unless you’re Federation.”

Deva seemed to understand what she meant. “Oh,” he said, and moved across carefully to sit beside her, at a polite distance, which she closed. They were trapped; she wasn’t feeling very hopeful and there was, even for a Fearless Leader, something irrationally comforting about another person simply being there.

“I don’t know if we’ll get out before they come,” she said, entirely calmly, and put her arm through his.

“I’m sure –”

“And,” she added, leaning against him now, “if we do survive, tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t, but I’m glad to see you’re looking on the bright side again – thinking about getting out alive.”

“Who says that’s the bright side?” said Avalon, and closed her eyes.


End file.
